flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonys
Bonys, also known as skeletons, are interactive objects in the game Monster Castle: Level Pack and Monster Castle Defense. Appearance First form In its first form a bony resembles a small white skeleton with red eyes and a bone shape club. Second form In its second form bonys still resemble white skeletons but are taller. The bony still has its red eyes from its first form but on the top, left, and right of its head are three spikes. There is some blood splattered on the bony's head and on its sword it hold in its hand. The bony's sword has a grey pointed blade with a yellow hilt. Third form In its third form bonys hold a blue square shield in one hand and a sword in the other. The sword is the same colours as the sword the bony had in its second form but it has a longer blade with a speck of red (presumably blood) placed near the top of the sword and a chunk taken out of it. The bony still resembles a white skeleton and has red eyes like its two other forms. On top of the bony's head is a blue helmet with a white spike placed on top of it. Game information Bonys first appear in the tutorial of Monster Castle: Level Pack or level 1 of the first castle in Monster Castle Defense. Bonys are called skeletons in Monster Castle Defense and attack at short range with a club. When a bony evolves it is able to turn around and attack enemies behind it. It cost 20 bones to create a bony and starts with an attack of five. Because of their low cost to create they are one of the two monsters (the second being sprouts) that the player can create multiple of on the first turn of a level in Monster Castle:Level Pack. Strategies Because of a bony's short range and the fact that it can attack enemies behind it when evolved, it is good to place them in the range of sprouts which allow sprouts to shoot projectiles and the bony to attack in coming enemies. Likewise a slime can be placed in front of behind a bony to further increase the damage it does. Another good place to put bonys is near doors as when a enemy walks up they can attack them first and, if the bony has been evolved, even turn around and attack the enemies that move past it. It is also good to place bonys in the first wave as with two hits of a bony's club it kills soldiers, which often appear in the first wave. File:Bony_second_form.png|A bony in its second form File:Bony_3_form.png|A bony in its third form File:Skeleton_family_reunion.png|All three forms of a skeleton from Monster Castle Defense Trivia *Bonys cost the least bones of all monsters and also cost the least amount of bones to upgrade on the first time. *Similar to sprouts, the name of a skeleton was later changed to bonys in Monster Castle: Level Pack yet bonys are still called skeletons in the trophy descriptions in the level pack version of Monster Castle. Category:Monster Castle Category:Interactive objects Category:Monster Castle Defense Category:Monster Castle: Level Pack